The Sounds of Rain and Heartbeats
by thegayqueenofspace
Summary: Kanan's heartbeat was like thunder in Mari's ear. It seemed as if the heart were banging against her ribcage like it wished to break free. Mari would tap along to it, but her beats were gentle as rain pattering against a window. And when they touched, it was as if lightning danced between fingertips. It was like a storm between them that they accepted.
1. To Fix Emotional and Physical Wounds

A/N - hello, hello! I'm completely moving fandoms with this fic, and it'll be my first try at a multi-chapter fic. These next few chapters take place during the time after the hug in episode 9. My updates will be pretty consistent, unless noted otherwise I hope to get one chapter up every week/week and a half. This will be my only super-long A/N!

Anyway, I hope you guys like it!

 _Edit - Thank you so much to sunokasai for commenting about me checking the format, because I seemed to of forgotten :ooo_

Mari watched Kanan's arms open and listened as she spoke the single word. She felt as if time would stop in that moment. She just slapped her former best friend and now she was asking for a hug? Mari felt the emotion run across her face as the tears began to burst out of her eyes. She quickly went to Kanan's hold as she sobbed. Mari clutched the back of the blue-haired girl's shirt as she wept. She could feel the tears Kanan shed fall on top of her head as well.

They needed this. They'd needed this for a while now.

Mari sobbed and sobbed until she could cry no more, but she stayed in the warm embrace Kanan provided. She knew Kanan wouldn't mind that her shirt would be soaked with salty tears. Her hands still grabbing hold of the back of said shirt, as she was afraid if she'd let go, Kanan would disappear and this would all be a dream. But whenever Mari felt Kanan pull her in closer or leave the tiniest of kisses atop her head, her hands would loosen just a tad as she continued to feel comfort from her friend.

Mari cared for Kanan in ways she'd never cared about anyone before. Dia was her best friend as well, but Mari cared for the two in different ways. She couldn't explain it, and she didn't want to think about it now as she listened to Kanan whisper sweet apologies in her ear and promises that she would never let go again.

Mari closed her eyes and listened to the gentle thuds of Kanan's heartbeat. They still stood, even though Mari's legs felt as if they would collapse at any second. But Kanan held her close and was like a support beam for Mari. The blonde gently began to unclench her hands from the back of the now wadded up shirt. She let them fall just above Kanan's waist and simply went for a tight embrace now. Kanan didn't mind, as she simply pulled her even closer and continued the whispering of sweet nothings in Mari's ear.

The rain continued to trickle on outside, booms of thunder were also heard now and again. But still, all Mari heard was the thump thump thump of Kanan's heartbeat. Her head would burrow deeper into her chest, and she could swear she heard the other girl's heart skip a beat, if just for a second.

They stood like that for what seemed like hours, but had only been 45 minutes. Mari didn't want to break the embrace, however her face began to sear with pain.

She probably should've been more careful running in the rain.

As she gently pulled back, she looked at Kanan. Eyes that were rimmed with red stared back at her own that were most likely in the same condition. A hand came up to gently caress Mari's cheek, but a minor flinch made Kanan quickly retreat.

Mari wished she hadn't. No matter how much it hurt, she wanted to lean her face into Kanan's hand. But the other girl's face was laced with worry due to the tiniest of flinches that Mari had given. She slowly backed away, still close enough to hold Mari's fingers as she examined her face. Kanan gave a small smile as she whispered under her breath about Mari being a clumsy fool.

The blonde let out a giggle as she went back to Kanan's arms. She wrapped them around her friend's waist and simply laid her head on her shoulder. Kanan slowly wrapped her arms around Mari's waist as well and leaned her head against the blondes. Silence filled the room once again, but neither minded right then. Mari knew Kanan would scold her about falling like that, but for now that could wait.

After a few minutes, Kanan broke their quiet haven.

"Mari… I'm so sorry," She said it in a quiet, breaking voice, but Mari could hear her still, "I'm sorry for making you go away. I'm sorry for breaking our group up. I'm sorry for telling you I never wanted to see you again. I was just doing what I thought was best for you. I wanted you to see the amazing future you have ahead of you. I just… I'm just sorry for hurting you." Tears slipped down Kanan's cheek as she gave her apology.

Mari squeezed Kanan tighter as she felt the tears on her head once again. She would've cried again, but she was truly out of tears, so she just hugged Kanan tighter and tighter.

"All I've wanted since I came back here was to reclaim what I lost when I left. What I had with Dia. What I had with you. Both of you made it so frustrating, mainly you," She felt Kanan squeeze a bit tighter at that, ", but I think it was a bit foolish of me to expect that we could make everything the same again. I don't want it the same though. I want it better than it was when we were first years. I care so much about you Kanan, more than you'll ever know," Mari spoke only what her heart told her to say, and ignored the nagging thoughts at the back of her head that told her she said too much.

She wanted to be honest with her best friend, so she was.

Mari felt more tears breach her skin and was drawn closer to Kanan as the other girl cried once more. Mari could be the one to hold Kanan as she cried this time. They held each other in a warm embrace, Mari gently brushing her hands through the purple hair that was in a high-pony.

A loud boom of thunder sent both of the girls into a short frenzy. Heads snapping up and each letting out quick shrieks as they tried to pull each other closer in shock. After the fast-fear was over, Mari let out a tiny laugh as she realized they reacted like young children during a thunderstorm. Kanan simply stared at Mari before letting out a few small laughs as well. They stared at each other, both with content smiles on their faces.

Their moment was broken when Mari's face suddenly began to pulse with pain. Flinching, she removed her hand from Kanan's waist and raised it up to her cheek and winced as she barely touched it. Kanan looked at her in worry as she lightly pushed her back to get a better look at her face.

A gash on Mari's cheek was now evident, as a flush from before had covered it. She had a slight cut on her lip and there was the beginning of bruising on her forehead. Kanan shook her head as she led Mari over to the table and told her to wait as she got the medical bag from the cabinet. The purple-eyed girl hesitated as she removed her hand from Mari's. This was the first time they weren't in contact with each other since their hug. It made Kanan feel off, so she quickly went for the first-aid bag and went to stand in front of Mari's legs from where she sat.

Mari watched as she grabbed cotton and a brown bottle out of the bag. Kanan poured liquid from the bottle onto the cotton before taking Mari's hand. She told her to squeeze her hand because it would sting. Confused at first, Mari gently squeezed Kanan's hand. What did she mean by it would sting?

And then the cotton reached her face.

Mari let out a squeal as she clutched Kanan's hand. She whined throughout the entire process of her cleaning the wounds on her face. Kanan's hand was numb by the time it was over, but she still reached up to gently wipe the tears that fell off Mari's face. Kanan began to apply a cream to the lip cut as she smiled at Mari's complaining about how much it hurt.

Mari didn't see what was so funny. It hurt and it stung her face, and she didn't like it. But Kanan was quick and gentle with it, so that made it better. It was all over soon and Kanan was cleaning her hands once again. Mari pouted as she grumbled on about how much it hurt.

"Next time you shouldn't have a meeting with, what, the concrete? And you won't be in this situation again," Kanan said slyly as she went to quickly put up the kit before going back to stand in front of Mari to examine if she missed anything. She didn't, Mari would just need painkillers now.

"Well, I was upset and it was raining! I couldn't see and I slipped. It's not like I could've prevented it." Mari pouted more as she spoke.

"You could have caught yourself, Mari. Would've made it less painful."

"It was sudden and I didn't have time to!"

"All you needed to do was stick your arms out."

"But what if I broke my wrist?!"

"I think you would've been more upset if you broke your nose," Kanan said matter of factly.

Mari grumbled back in response, knowing it to be true. She still had her eyes squinted as Kanan went to sit on the table next to her. She felt Kanan wrap an arm around her waist and lay her head on her shoulder. Mari's pout went away as her face relaxed. She scooted closer to Kanan and grabbed the hand that wasn't around her waist and laced their fingers together. She put her head atop of Kanan's and closed her eyes, as she assumed the other girls were closed as well.

"I've missed you Kanan. I've missed you so much. I've missed you and Dia. I don't want to leave you two ever again. I don't think I could handle it…" Mari trailed off as she brushed her thumb over Kanan's hand.

"I've missed you too Mari. I've missed you ever since the day you left. Over 730 days without you made my heart hurt, and I know I've been… mean to you at points. I was just trying to get you back on the track for a better future. I thought it'd of been what you wanted. I didn't think that being a School Idol would be able to get you where you wanted to be, but I can tell that there is no way I can stop you from it now. I know I've said sorry, but I'm going to say it even after you've forgiven me, because there will never come a time that will make what I did okay." Mari could feel Kanan's jaw move with each word she spoke.

Her heartbeat picked up as she felt Kanan bring her closer to her body. They were practically melting together. But she didn't mind. She never wanted to leave Kanan's side again. She needed the person who's always taken care of her. Even just minutes ago, Kanan cleaned up Mari's wounds. Mari didn't even have to think about the words she'd say next.

"Kanan I… thank you. For being there for me. For loving and taking care of me. You've always been doing what you thought was right for me, and while I wished you'd of talked to me about it, I understand. And I just wanted to thank you for it, because I don't think I ever have and I should of." Mari felt Kanan nestle deeper into Maris shoulder and how she squeezed her hip just a bit tighter.

They once again surrounded themselves in a cloud of silence. Mari wondered if Kanan could hear her heartbeat. Could she hear the beat against her ribcage? The gentle thump thump thump that Mari heard from Kanan's. Could she hear how it skipped a beat whenever Kanan squeezed her side or brushed her thumb gently over the back of her hand? She could only wonder at what Kanan could hear.

Mari wondered if Kanan was even listening for a heartbeat at all.


	2. Of Sleep and Horror Movies

A/N - Hey guys I feel so bad for such a long wait. I have been slammed with school and personal problems. But I will have a third chapter up by sometime this weekend (I'm halfway done with it) and maybe a little bit of Christmas fluff as an apology. Alright I'll let you get to the story now :) Thanks for being patient.

They had sat like that until the rainstorm outside became a mere drizzle on the pavement. Only then did the two girls lift their heads and hop off the table. Mari grumbled about the fact that her head hurt, but it was only half-heartedly. She didn't care what pain she had (which was still quite a bit) because the bliss she was in right now, couldn't be trumped.

"Mmm.. we need to get you painkillers. I have some back at my house," Kanan paused, "And you could even, uh, spend the night if you want. Only because it's getting late and I don't want you walking alone since it may rain again," Kanan said as she averted eye contact with Mari.

The blonde rolled her eyes, a slight smile played on her lips as she squeezed Kanan's hand. The last part of her sentence was such a bad cover up, considering they lived on the same island and it wasn't that much of a walk.

"Stupid Kanan, of course we can have a sleepover! It'll be like the ones we used to have when we were little, well minus Dia… Speaking of Dia, we should have a reunited best friends sleepover this weekend, after the fireworks show. We can watch the horror movies we don't watch tonight and make tons of snacks and maybe go on a boat ride!" Mari trailed off as she listed all of the things they could do.

Kanan however, was still on the part where she said '..horror movies we don't watch tonight'.

"Mari we are not watching any horror movies."

"Aw Kanan, why?!"

"You know I don't like them!"

"But you're so cute when you're scared! And it'll give us a chance to snuggle up close," Mari winked.

"Mari, no. Couldn't we just watch this dolphin documentary I found. It's actually quite fascinating! It's camera quality is amazing, and it's like the dolphins are right there." Kanan's smile widened as she tried to get Mari onboard with her dolphin documentary idea. The blonde stared at her, eyes squinting as she mentally judged Kanan's choices.

"I sometimes believe you love dolphins more than your friends."

"Well..."

"Kanan!"

"I'm kidding! Mostly…" Kanan snickered as she saw the glare coming from her blonde friend.

"Alright, why don't we watch one of your stupid horror movies and then we can also watch my amazing documentary. If we start walking to my house now we should have enough time to watch one before dinner with my grandfather," Kanan said.

Mari tightened her lips before nodding. She supposed that one horror movie would have to do. It was her favorite genre, and she really did like when Kanan curled up next to her at a scary part. Once hearing the part about how they should head out right then, Mari fixed her hair a bit with her free hand before tugging Kanan out the door.

The birds had come out again and were flying about, chirping once more. The sun was shining slightly and the winds were gentle. The pavement let off a gentle steam that smelled of fresh rain. The grass smelled like new earth and in the sky there was the beginning of a light rainbow forming. Wherever they stepped, a small bit of water would splash around their feet and hit the wet streets or the wetter grass. The bugs made sounds of delight that the sun was out once more and hummed their songs. It was peaceful and it was the perfect way to explain how they were feeling.

It was the calm after the storm.

The two girls walked along the sidewalk that led to the outside of the school so they could make their way to the boats that would take them to where Kanan lived. They walked in silence, not holding hands, but their arms looped together. Even though it was getting warm due to the start of humidity, they walked close to one another. Mari held onto Kanan's arm with both of her hands and laid her head on her lower shoulder. It made her have to lean a bit down, but Mari wished to be as close to her friend as she could.

She thought if that was weird, that she wanted to be so close to Kanan. She didn't think so. They just made up after being silent and distant to one another for two-years. She could want to be close to Kanan if she wanted. Kanan was her best friend, and it wasn't weird when friends did things like this after fights.

Right?

Mari shook it off as they approached the docks. Kanan talked to the lady at the ticket booth briefly, saying something that caused the women to laugh before they continued on their way down the dock to the boat that would take them to the island they both lived on. As they boarded, Kanan gave friendly waves to each person they passed on the way to the back rail of the ferry. Mari simply allowed herself to be guided along, her head off of the other girls arm now. When they reached the back they stood in silence against the rail. No one else was back there with them so the girls once again enjoyed the other ones company. Kanan looked at the slightly stirred up sea with the same adoration that Mari looked at the purple haired girl.

As Kanan turned her head, so did Mari, wishing not to be caught staring at the other girl. As she heard the boat's engine start-up, she closed her eyes and put her head on Kanan's shoulder once more. Mari tightened her grip on the girls muscular arm and she could feel it tense up just a tad before relaxing. Mari smiled into the arm.

With the boat gently ushering them towards the island they both inhabited, Kanan rested her head atop of Mari's and simply listened to the gentle sounds of the waves hitting the side of the boat and the squawks the seagulls made overhead. The smell of salt hit her nose and she allowed it to engulf her senses. She was at a type of peace she'd never had before, not even when diving. Coming back down from her cloud, Kanan let out a gentle laugh as she heard the blonde's breaths getting deeper and slower. Kanan knew if she didn't gently nudge Mari, she'd end up falling asleep on her shoulder.

But she stopped herself before even twitching her shoulder as she gently lifted her head off the blondes and gazed down towards one of her best friends. Mari simply laid more weight onto Kanan as she drifted off to sleep on her shoulder. Kanan decided she would allow the girl to sleep after all she'd - they'd- been through that day. The boat ride would only be 20 minutes, but apparently the blonde needed the rest, so that's what Kanan would give her.

The journey seemed to be completed within minutes and Kanan hadn't realized they were at the island until they were pulling into the docking area. Mari was still fast asleep on her shoulder so she decided to gently nudge her shoulder to lift the girl's head up a bit. But before she moved, she simply watched her for a few moments longer. The blonde looked at peace against Kanan's arm as she let out heavy breaths. Shaking her head, she continued with her action.

"C'mon sleepy head, we're pulling into the dock. We need to head to the front of the boat." Kanan nudged Mari a tiny bit harder. The blonde let out a grumble, but didn't budge.

"Mari…" Kanan drawled out her name and nudged her once more. This time Mari moved.

"Mph, fine." Mari sighed as she talked. Not exactly opening her eyes, she felt herself being lightly dragged along by Kanan.

"C'mon, you're the one who wants to watch that horror movie. If you really don't want to, we can take as much time as you want walking to my grandfather's place." Kanan smirked as she felt Mari suddenly begin to pull her along.

"Oh Kanan, you are not getting out of this. If I have to watch your ocean documentary you get to watch my horror movie," Mari spoke while dragging Kanan off the boat and onto and off the dock and then onto a sidewalk trail.

The purple haired girl allowed herself to be pulled along, sending gentle smiles at the people she passed and waves every now and again. Mari didn't let up her dragging even after they'd reached the wooden dock that led to Kanan's family's diving shop. The store was nearing closing time, and looking into it no one was even in the shop. However Kannan assumed her grandfather was somewhere in there.

Walking in through the front door of the shop and Mari quickly dragged Kanan to the side door near the back. After making Kanan quickly unlock it so they could enter the conjoined house, they found themselves in Kanan's kitchen and dining area. Mari stopped for a second, allowing Kanan to lock the door before she continued to drag Kanan towards the set of stairs that rested towards the back. Kanan continued to follow along, much like a dog would. Finally reaching the divers room, Mari pushed Kanan onto the bed before realizing something causing her to lose her momentum and halt to a stop. She sat down on the bed next to Kanan and she turned her head to face her. Kanan cocked her head in question.

"Oh, it's just that we may not be able to watch a horror movie. I don't have a DVD on me because I didn't exactly think I'd be watching any tonight, " Mari frowned as she stared at Kanan. Said girl began to blush as she reached a hand to scratch the back of her neck and averted her attention away from Mari.

"Ah… I still have all the ones you left over here from when we were first years. The um, ones we never got around to watching." Kanan trailed off as she pointed towards a stack of movies stashed under her desk.

Mari laughed lightly and nudged Kanan with her shoulder. Kanan simply kept her head down, as if she could even attempt to hide the strong, red blush that adorned her face. The blonde then got up and went over to the desk to grab the movies. They had dust all over them and Mari adopted a sad smile onto her face. She remembers bringing them over a few days before their event in Tokyo. She had proclaimed that her, Kanan, and Dia would marathon watch them after they got back.

Shaking those memories away, she stood back up, movies in hand. Walking the few steps back towards Kanan, who had just gotten up to go to her closet, she smiled. No need to linger on the past memories, because she could make new ones with the purple haired girl right now. Mari hopped onto the opposite side of the bed and watched as Kanan came out with one of her t-shirts and lounge shorts. She tossed them towards Mari and pointed to the bathroom.

"Go and change so you don't get sick, sorry if the shirt is a bit baggy. I like looser shirts better. Also there are painkillers in the cabinet." Kanan watched the blonde smile at her as she went to do as Kanan said.

After a few minutes, Mari strutted back into the room with the wet clothes nowhere to be found (Kanan assumed Mari hung them up to dry) and the dry clothes on. The blonde had put her hair into two loose braids and she quickly went over to sit back on the bed to start looking through the movies Kanan had kept during the two years spent apart.

Kanan simply watched as Mari slightly stuck her tongue out as she looked through the pile of horror movies. She felt the smile grow into a smaller, gentler one as she watched the blonde. She had her feet tucked underneath her thighs and kept adjusting the shirt so it would rest on her shoulder, as due to the size, it kept slipping down her arm. Kanan felt her heartbeat pick up as she watched the blonde.

She couldn't figure out why it went faster when all Mari was doing was something they'd always done. Mari would always borrow her clothes when she came over and she'd always put her hair in the same style. But somehow it was different this time as Kanan stared at Mari. Her heart skipped a beat when the blonde looked up and smiled at Kanan and reached over to grab her hand. Mari went back to looking through the movies, but now she was lightly stroking Kanan's hand.

Kanan was sure Mari could hear her heart thumping by the way the blonde gently smiled at her, or that each time her heart went thump Mari would stroke her thumb across her hand. She simply stared at the blonde now as Kanan curled up into a pillow that was against the wall, not letting go of the paler girl's hand.

The purple haired girl listened as Mari let out a quiet 'aha' as she probably found a movie she wanted to watch. Kanan felt Mari's hand slip out of her own as she got up to put the movie into the DVD player Kanan had in order for it to play on the simple TV she had in her room. Grabbing the remote on her way back to the bed, Mari got back on the mattress and crawled over to Kanan and opened her arms. Kanan raised a brow at the gesture.

"We both know you'll end up here by the first 10 minutes of it, so why not start early, hm?" Mari smiled as Kanan rolled her eyes but went to rest in Mari's arms.

Kanan draped her left arm face up across the girl's waist as she laid her head on Mari's shoulder. Mari in return laid her head atop Kanan's and lightly played with the girl's hair with her right hand and played with her fingers with her left one after clicking play with the remote.

Kanan felt her heart pick back up as she realized how close they were now, but she knew if Mari ever heard it, if she ever could, she would blame it on the stupid horror movie that's opening scene appeared on the previously black screen.

It would be a long time until dinner, Kanan realized as she burrowed her head into Mari's shoulder, eyes tightly closed as something already spooked her.


End file.
